


the time for action

by ideare



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Implied Patricide, Lowercase, Scene Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: after years of abuse, wolfgang doesn't need to psych himself up before he steps out to confront his father; he needs to clear his head and make sure nothing can be traced back to him.
Kudos: 5
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	the time for action

he barely feels the weight of the wire in his hands. his mind is distracted by _what-ifs_ : what if this doesn't work? but also, what if this _does_ work? the promise of freedom is so close that it's almost palpable; the possibilities of what life could be!

and then his father steps into the overpass, the orange glow of the streetlight illuminating him like a laser pointer on its target.

wolfgang takes a quiet breath in to steady his racing heart, and out -- exhaling all thought. this isn't the time for _what-ifs_. this is the time for action.

he's ready.

**Author's Note:**

> challenge: [100fandoms @ dw](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org)  
> prompt: 003. cleave


End file.
